


What Rings A Bell

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: An accident in the lab steals Ramon's memory. Is this the end of Harry and Cisco?(Part 10)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Warning: Angst and eventual sexual scenario.)





	What Rings A Bell

Cisco Ramon didn't recognize anyone. 

Not any of the four faces that kept floating in and out of his vision seemed familiar. He couldn't put a name to any of them. And that wasn't even the worst part. He couldn't remember himself. His own name was as much a mystery to him as everything and everyone else. It took hours for him to really come out of the fuzzy laden floating feeling he'd been swimming in. And despite feeling far more conscious, he was still at a complete loss. 

There was a woman, whose smile was warm and comforting, who didn't seem to know what to do with her hands when she asked him questions like, "Do you know where you are?" and "Do you know what day it is?" Questions he had no answers to. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what day it was. He didn't know who she was. 

There was a man, probably around his own age, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, focused in on him like he had a bullseye on his face. He looked beyond concerned. As though he was having a hard time accepting that the guy sitting on that gurney didn't know him. And well, Ramon really didn't know him. He didn't know the cop standing next to him either. He knew he was a cop cause he could see his badge. 

And there was a tall man. Dressed in black, hands clenching futilely at his sides, his striking blue eyes hiding... everything. Thoughts, emotions. Whatever was going through his head was as confusing as the rest of this situation. And Ramon felt oddly uncomfortable under the older man's gaze. As though the man might just snap in a second and try to strangle him. Or maybe kiss him. Looking at him the way he as, there wasn't any way to tell.

"Look... why don't you," he said motioning idly to Caitlin, "Tell me what happened?" He asked, pushing himself up to sit more. Caitlin's eyebrows went up and she looked over at the other men in the room before shrugging her shoulder gently.

"We... we all work together, as a team. Fighting metahumans?" She made it a question, wondering if he knew what those were. And he did. Surprisingly.

"So... what, we're some kind of Scooby Gang?" He asked, letting his eyes roam momentarily. Caitlin smirked lightly.

"Something like that. You were trying to rig a solar net to help catch one of them and, well... it sort of exploded while you were working on it. You hit your head pretty hard." She said, motioning to the bandage over his temple. "You gashed your temporal lobe, and gave yourself a small skull fracture. And, well, amnesia, apparently." When she finished, he lifted his hand to his head and sighed.

"Yeah, I got that pa-" he stopped midway when his hand came down and he saw the ring on his finger. A wedding band. He spread his fingers, staring at the white gold band and furrowing his brows. Was he married? He suddenly felt tense, like a dear in headlights, dropping his hand and clearing his throat. "Okay..." he sighed out of his nostrils, trying to compose himself. Trying to make himself feel calmer than he actually was. But he wasn't sure it was working. "What's my name?" He asked, and Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. 

"You're Cisco Ramon. I'm Caitlin Snow." She motioned across the room, "That's Barry Allen, Joe West," and then she pointed at the tall man in the dark clothes with the terrifying stare, "And that's Harrison Wells. Harry." All Cisco could do was glance from one to the next. None of those names rang any bells, not even his own.

"Is this..." he looked up at her, feeling his eyes stinging, "The amnesia, is it permanent?" He choked out, gripping the blankets that were pooled around his waist. Her expression looked even more concerned. 

"Cisco, I don't think it's permanent. I really don't. Injuries like this can cause what's called Retrograde Amnesia. You've momentarily lost the ability to remember things from before you hit your head. It's easy to treat. We just... have to keep exposing you to things from your life. And over time your memory should completely return." She explained. He swallowed, nodding.

"How long will that take, do you think?" He asked, hating how sheepish his voice sounded.

"A few days? A few weeks? I really can't say, I'm sorry." She said, looking pained. He reached over and squeezed her hand, not sure why. He had every reason to be doubtful. He was sitting in some secret lab, apparently a guy who helped fight evil doers. The story was outlandish at best. But seeing how much she worried for him, how much they all seemed to, he couldn't really bring himself to argue the point. "For now, you need rest. I'm going to give you a sedative, help you sleep." She said, stepping aside and grabbing a needle off a tray. Everyone began to leave the room. Except for the tall guy, Harrison Wells. Ramon kept his eyes on him, watching him as he relaxed his hands and slipped them into his black jean pockets. It was then that Cisco caught glimpse of the wedding band on Wells' finger. But he suddenly felt warm and fuzzy and sleepy and couldn't even mouth the words that suddenly jumped into his head, right before he drifted off to a completely empty sleep.

_'Are we a thing?'_

* * *

Bit by bit, day by day, he remembered things. Like the fact that he was a meta called Vibe, and that Barry was the Flash, and that Caitlin was his best friend, and that Harry -yeah, Harry- was totally his husband. But the details were still terribly fuzzy. He knew the basics. He remembered how to completely take apart and put back together the speed canon and the treadmill. He knew how to reposition satellites and hack into any government database. He knew how to make killer enchiladas and kick ass cappuccino. He knew that S.T.A.R. Labs wasn't home even though he'd been spending every day and night there since he'd come-to. He knew that Caitlin hated Kettle Corn and Barry always lost at poker. And he knew that Harry was hurting.

He saw it, whenever they were in the same room together. In his own gruff and agitated way, he was trying very hard to make things easier for Cisco. He wasn't pushy, he wasn't trying to force memories on him. He was just there, a constant and strangely comforting presence. Ready to answer questions, to give Cisco anything he needed and wanted, all while secretly -or not so secretly- suffering from what appeared to be genuine heartache.

"You must really love me." Cisco said, legs still swinging from where he sat on the table on the far side of the room, watching Harry scribble equations on the plexiglass white board. He'd meant it as half a joke, but the look Harry gave him through the lenses of his glasses was very serious.

"Yes, Ramon." He said, turning his eyes away and sighing before setting the marker down and pulling his glasses off, momentarily pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut before turning to look at him. He narrowed his gaze on Ramon, who had stopped swinging his legs and had dropped his jaw just a little. "You seem surprised."

"Well, I... yeah, a little I guess." Cisco replied, feeling his face flush. He remembered arguing with Harry. A lot. Mostly witty banter back and forth. Sometimes Harry would throw things. Sometimes they both frustrated each other relentlessly. "Some of the things I remember... we don't seem like a typical couple." He said, offering his best attempt at a light smile. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, raising his chin a little.

"We're not. Never were. Never will be." Harry responded firmly. Huh. Man of few words. 

"Okay, explain that." Cisco said, hopping off the table and wandering toward him. "I remember how we met. And like a million arguments. And I remember we work really well together, on just about any project put in front of us." He crossed his own arms, then, practically mimicking Harry. "So what made us... ya know, fall for each other?" He wasn't being facetious. He really truly wanted to know. He remembered laughing with Harry. Cuddling on a couch and watching tv. Waking up in the middle of the night pressed up against Harry's long, warm body. He remembered making Harry pancakes. And Harry spending nearly an hour massaging Cisco's body just because. Little things. There were probably a lot more little things. But he couldn't tie all these random memories together. He couldn't make sense of how they could agitate the crap out of each other one moment and then seem content together the next. 

Harry frowned then, his sparkling blue eyes growing lightly darker as he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You..." he paused, swallowing, then letting his arms fall, as though something in him was quietly defeated. But he didn't lose the darkness in his eyes. "You make me better, Ramon. You see me, and you accept me. You let me be who I am. And you make me... happy." He absently began spinning the ring on his finger with his thumb without looking, keeping his eyes on Cisco's. "You've given more than I ever deserved. And I love you for it." He practically whispered the last part. His words were so concise and straight to the point. But Cisco found that familiar and heartwarming. As though this was just how Harry was, and Cisco knew it. Cisco let his own arms fall.

"I'm sorry, man." He said tentatively. Harry raised a brow.

"For what?" 

"For all of this." Cisco replied, tapping his own forehead, "For scrambling my brains. For forgetting. I'm getting it back, a little more every day. But it must be killing you..." He took another step forward. "You've been really patient, and I'm starting to think that's hard for you." He smirked lightly. "But really, I'm sorry." Harry shook his head, his expression softening.

"This isn't your fault, Ramon." He lifted his hand as if to touch Cisco's hair, but then froze and took a slow step back. Cisco instinctively reached up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"You're not going to hurt me if you touch me, ya know." Cisco said, far more humor in his voice than there probably should have been. "I remember curling up with you. You playing with my hair. Little stuff... like that." Harry seemed unsure, but when Cisco released his hand, he moved back toward him and slipped his fingers into Cisco's strands, his fingertips brushing along Ramon's skin as he brushed his hair behind his ear. Cisco had to sigh softly. "I remember that, too."

"But not much else." Harry stated, trying to keep his voice level as he let his hand fall. 

"So why don't you help me fix that?" Cisco asked then.

"How?" Harry responded, brows furrowed as he looked down at Cisco. One word sentences must really be his thing.

"It's obvious we've done a lot more than just random touching." He explained, feeling a slow heat rise into his cheeks, his heart fluttering momentarily. "I may not remember... kissing you or..." he cleared his throat, "Or having sex with you." He raised his hand, wiggling his fingers to make the wedding band glisten in the lab lights. "But we obviously have. I mean, dude... we're married." He chuckled a little. "So, kiss me." He shrugged, taking a small step toward Harry. "Remember by doing, right? That's the theory."

Harry didn't move. Where before Ramon hadn't really been able to read his expressions, his looks, now he could. Harry's eyes played out every concern and emotion and worry. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry said then, and Cisco felt himself go all tingly with shock.

"Why would you-" He stopped, a sudden realization hitting him. Harry was worried that if he kissed him, if he did more with Cisco, that Cisco might not remember it as a good thing. That forgetting Harry meant forgetting what they meant to each other. That Harry was worried it may seem like taking advantage. That Harry didn't want Cisco to get hurt by what he couldn't remember. And the sheer fact that Harry was willing to forgo everything to protect Cisco suddenly made Ramon feel... damn loving. Enough so that he moved forward, gripped Harry's sweater in both hands and tugged him down. Harry's brows went up in surprise. But he didn't pull away, not even when Cisco pressed their mouths together.

And Harry's mouth was warm.

And Harry's breath was warm.

And Harry's body was warm.

The kiss was slow at first. Testing. Teasing. Then lips parted, and tongues tasted, and Harry's arms were holding him firmly, and Cisco's fingers were tangled in Harry's messy hair. And everything he couldn't remember didn't even matter because he knew, with every fiber of his being, that this was right. This was really, really right. Everything in Cisco was trembling, his heart was hammering. He felt like a school kid kissing a crush for the first time. But this was also so much more than that. Far more real, far more important. God, he would kill to remember all the times they'd kissed before. Was every time like this? As in perfect, as in delicious, as in head spinning and life giving and breath taking all at once?

When their lips parted, both of them needing to come up for air, Cisco's body was still firmly pressed up against Harry's long form and they were both swallowing, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together, neither one of them seemingly willing to let go. "I can't believe I would forget something like that. Cause that was... that was..." he let out an exasperated laugh, "Well that was fucking amazing." And Harry chuckled. A sound that sent shivers up and down Ramon's spine. And made something inside his head click.

He remembered Harry...

 _... holding up a poster._ "It's still crooked. Who taught you how to level things?" _Ramon said from where he was standing on the bed with his butt against the headboard, doing his best to 'guide' Harry's attempts at getting the 'May the Fourth be with you!' poster Cisco had picked up as straight as possible on the wall beside the closet._

"I still don't see why we have to hang this here." _Harry grumped, shifting the poster again._ "You could have put it in the lab with your other overly geeky displays." _Cisco shook his head._

"Nope, uh uh. This right here isn't just any poster. It's signed by Mark Hamill himself. I had to pay way too much on eBay for this thing. No way I'm letting it hang in a place where things blow up on a regular basis. More to the left and lower the right corner." _He ordered. Harry glanced at him, narrowing his eyes and shifting it some more._

"How much did you pay?" _He demanded, watching as Cisco grinned and raised both thumbs before bounding over and pressing the poster-tape in place. Harry began running his hands over the poster till it flattened in place._ "Ramon." _He said, as Cisco stepped back to admire the poster for the millionth time._

"What?" _He asked innocently, glancing at his suspicious looking husband._ "You don't wanna know. Trust me." _Harry practically rolled his eyes out of his head. But then stepped into Cisco's space and momentarily kissed his forehead._

"You're lucky I love you." _He whispered before moving past him._

"Damn right." _Cisco grinned. And he heard Harry chuckle. God, he loved that sound._

* * *

It had been two weeks and one day since Cisco cracked his head. And though there was still so much he was still fuzzy about, one thing he knew for sure was that he was not supposed to be sleeping in a cot at S.T.A.R. Labs. "Are you sure about this, Ramon?" Harry asked from where he was leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, hands hidden in his pockets. He was wearing a black S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt and had taken his boots off. He looked uncomfortable, but not for any reason Cisco could figure out. They'd kissed quite a few times in the last couple of days. Enough to make Cicsco remember all sorts of kisses... and what they could lead to. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch..." Harry mumbled, turning lightly to glance over his shoulder as though the couch were calling him.

"Harry, dude... no." Cisco said, pulling the blanket back. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt of his own. "Last time I checked, we're married. Married people usually share beds. Unless they're like... from the fifties." He sat down on the mattress, peeling his socks off. 

"Right." Harry mumbled some more. Cisco glanced over at him, and couldn't help but feel a slight ache. Harry looked so lost. He'd looked that way a lot since Cisco got hurt. As though he was trapped in a maze and he knew there was no way out, but he was still wandering anyway. He watched Harry move to the closet and pull out some plaid blue and black pajama pants. He took his jeans off. Commando. Yum. Ramon remembered that. He was almost sad to see him pull the pajama pants on. But he knew that with everything he couldn't remember, Harry wouldn't want to have sex. Harry, in some ways, was treating Cisco like a fragile piece of glass. It was both endearing and frustrating as hell. But he smiled when Harry came over and settled into his side of the bed, sighing when his head hit the pillow. Ramon just stared at him for a long time before settling in beside him. He stayed slightly propped up, draping one leg over both of Harry's. Harry looked at him, quietly, endless blue eyes watching Cisco's chocolate ones. 

Cisco reached up and traced Harry's jawline, sliding his fingers down to Harry's throat and stopping only when his fingers met the edge of Harry's t-shirt. "I love you, ya know." Harry blinked, his mouth opening as though he were going to say something, but stopped himself, clamping his lips shut. Cisco smirked knowingly. "I do remember what love is, Harry."

"But you don't remember everything about me. About us." Harry said softly, one hand curling around the thigh Cisco had draped just below Harry's groin. Cisco shrugged.

"I remember enough. Like I've never felt safer with anyone else. I've never been so pulled toward someone like I am to you." Cisco scooted closer, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, slipping his hand down Harry's torso to get his fingers beneath the shirt. He wanted to touch Harry's warm stomach. And he sighed when his hand met firm flesh. "I remember this. How you feel. How it feels to be held by you. I remember you sitting through shows you hate and how proud you sound when you introduce me to someone as your husband." Cisco closed his eyes. "It's coming back, Harry. I promise. Slowly, yeah... but... it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

Harry wrapped his other hand around Cisco, holding him firmly, breathing in so deep that Cisco's head rose and fell when he exhaled. "I love you, too, Ramon." Harry finally said. Then he reached over and shut off the light. Moments later, Cisco was drifting off to sleep. He might not remember everything, but he was sure that right there, sleeping in Harry's arms, was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Cisco nearly fell out of bed when Harry yelled nonsensically and sat up ridiculously fast. Cisco fumbled for the light, turning to look at Harry while blinking rapidly against the sudden light. "Harry?" He demanded, hands moving toward him. He rested one on the small of Harry's back, the other on Harry's thigh. The blankets had fallen toward their knees. Harry's face was hidden in his hands and he was breathing hard, trembling. "Jesus, man. Talk to me." Cisco got on his knees, pulling Harry's frame into him. And Harry let him, hands sliding over his face and dropping into his lap as he took in a shaken breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry." He finally muttered, "For waking you." Cisco sighed softly, rubbing small circles on Harry's back, resting his chin on the top of Harry's shoulder. 

"Bad dream?" He asked softly, pressing his lips warmly to Harry's cheek after. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed completely into Cisco's hold.

"Yeah." he replied. Short and sweet, like usual.

"Tell me about it." Ramon urged gently, still stroking Harry's back. It occurred to Cisco that he was happy to be there, holding Harry after a nightmare. It felt right. It felt like this was a gift. Harry was quiet for a very long time. Then he cleared his throat and turned his head. Cisco lifted his head off Harry's shoulder and met his gaze.

"You forgot me. Again. Only... you hated me after." He whispered. And there it was: pain. Real and awful and filling Harry's eyes despite the lack of expression on his face. 

"God, Harry..." Cisco shook his head and felt his eyes burning. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pressed their foreheads together, raising his hand to cup Harry's cheek. "That's not real. It never can be. Ever. Because no matter what happens, no matter who we are or where we go or what the multiverse throws at us, this," he said, gripping Harry's shirt with his free hand for emphasis, "Is ALWAYS supposed to be. We're supposed to drive each other nuts, we're supposed to argue, we're supposed to risk our lives on a daily basis, and I'm supposed to love you. And you're supposed to love me. And that's that. You hear me?" He practically demanded. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his nostrils flaring as he let out a heavy breath.

And then Harry's mouth was on his.

Harry's hands were pushing him into the mattress and pillows.

Harry's body was pinning him down in a way that was so wonderfully familiar. 

Yeah. This was exactly how it was supposed to be. And somehow, that thought was wonderfully familiar, too.

It didn't take long before need overrode logic, and clothes were tossed to the wayside. Blankets crumpled to the floor, and Harry's naked body was delightfully molded to Cisco's naked body. Harry kissed him with a fervor, as though he'd once had a taste of heaven, only to have it torn away, only to have it suddenly thrown back at him... and now he wasn't going to waste a moment. "Harry... Harry..." Cisco muttered, eyes closed, head back as Harry's mouth made its way down his throat, kissing, tasting his skin. Cisco curled his fingers into Harry's hair. He could feel how hard and ready Harry already was. It matched his own readiness. He had to grind his hips up against Harry's form, moaning softly as Harry's mouth found one of Cisco's nipples. He teased with teeth and lips and tongue in a way that made Cisco's head swim. He was already beginning to feel that painful pleasure in his groin. He felt like he hadn't had any sort of release in thousands of years. He wasn't sure he could last with all this teasing. But Harry knew what he was doing. He released Cisco's nipple with one final soft lick, lips trailing down Cisco's torso, lower, lower... and Cisco gripped Harry's hair. "No, no... don't go down on me. I won't last." He breathed out, heat in his voice, making him sound deeper than he normally did. Harry lifted his head, a hand gliding down Cisco's dick, thumb rolling over the tip and spreading Cisco's pre-cum. 

"I wouldn't complain." Harry said, offering Cisco a chance at a quick release, at the expense of his own. Cisco could tell right away, that's what he was doing. He was giving Cisco a way out if he wanted it. Cisco spread his legs, pressing his thighs to either side of Harry's form and reached for him, urging him to come back up. Harry crawled his way up, pressing their dicks together, hovering over Cisco's form and staring down at him with the most hungry stare Cisco had ever seen. 

"I would. I want you in me, Harry. Right now, dammit." He growled out. And Harry chuckled. A rough and warm sound that made Cisco shiver visibly, head to toe. Harry lowered his mouth to his, and Cisco practically cried out at the chance to kiss him again. Harry ground their groins together firmly, finding a motion that made Cisco quiver and squirm and have to break the kiss. One hand flailed to the side, finding the drawer to the bedside table without looking, yanking it open and searching wildly with one hand for the lube he knew was there. Yeah, he remembered that. He found it and pushed himself up, catching Harry's mouth again. Harry shifted enough to take the bottle from Cisco and get up on his knees. He broke the kiss, Cisco up and leaning on his elbows, and watching Harry, legs still apart, feet flat on the mattress and knees bent. He watched Harry pop open the cap, gritting his teeth as he upended the lube on Cisco's dick, and then his own. He literally tossed the lube aside after that, not at all caring where it landed. And then he stared at Cisco, questioningly, making sure. Always so careful with him. Goddamn, Cisco loved that. "Now, Harrison Wells."

And Harry's eyes lit on fire. Cisco knew it was all because he'd said Harry's full name, all hungry and demanding like that. Harry slid his hand down Cisco's dick, stroking, pumping for a moment before then using his slicked up fingers to work at widening Cisco's hole. Ramon flopped backward on the bed, hands in his own hair, panting, nearly whining at the feel of Harry's long fingers working in and out of him. "Oooh... Harry, hurry..." he practically whimpered. And Harry, oh so wonderful Harry, pulled his fingers out and then without so much as a word of warning, positioned himself right over Cisco and slid in. The result was Cisco seeing stars and nearly yelling out Harry's name with raspy breath. Harry sheathed himself completely, gripping Cisco's thighs hard, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Ramon..." he whispered harshly. Cisco opened his eyes, gripping the sheets for dear life with one hand and reaching for Harry with the other. Harry complied, moving back down his body and shifting himself, Cisco nearly growling at the feel of Harry moving inside of him. And then Harry was moving, hovering over him, picking up a rhythm instantly. All that painful pleasure that Ramon had been feeling built instantly. Every thrust, every sound of slippery flesh smacking, the sight of Harry's tense and strong muscles, the taste of Harry's hungry mouth swallowing Cisco's moans... it all brought Cisco to a release that had him reeling, head going back, hands gripping Harry's ribs so hard that he was digging his nails in, his thighs tightening against Harry's form. And Harry picked up speed, riding Cisco through it with a terrible need. By the time Cisco was halfway down, Harry was having his own orgasm. And it impossibly made Cisco squeeze out more cum when he'd been pretty sure he had none left. 

When all was said and done, he couldn't think straight. Couldn't open his eyes. Couldn't move. Every muscle was either twitching or trembling. He was limp against the mattress. Even when Harry slid out and moved away, Cisco didn't move. Even when Harry disappeared and came back with a damp towel and cleaned Cisco up, he didn't move. It wasn't till Harry laid down beside him, propped up on one elbow, his hot hand flattening over Cisco's stomach, that he finally opened his heavy lidded eyes and smiled at Harry. Completely sated. 

"See?" Cisco said, sighing and curling into Harry lazily, forcing Harry to lay down all the way after he managed to pull the comforter back onto the bed and over their forms.

"See what?" Harry asked, sighing as Cisco turned, letting Harry play big spoon, pulling Harry's arm tightly against his chest. He felt Harry's hot breath on his hair and closed his eyes, smiling contentedly. 

"Remember by doing." Cisco mumbled.

"Remember what?" Harry asked in soft confusion. Cisco grinned, turning his head just enough to see Harry still slightly propped up and looking at him.

"Us. You. Everything." He replied. And the look on Harry's face was so worth it. The relief, the release of pain, the pure affection, all played out for Cisco to see. 

"Welcome home, Cisco." Harry whispered, then kissed Cisco's lips soothingly. 

A moment later, the light was out and they were curled up in the darkness, naked and warm and happy.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
